Goma de ¿que?
by Guchy
Summary: Cada vez que Larsa masticaba chicle, se acordaba de Penelo. Era algo instantáneo e inconsciente como si su cerebro hubiera enlazado ambas ideas con cadenas de acero inquebrantables. Oneshot, Larsa x Penelo Ahora versión completa!


Título: Goma de ¿que?

Copyright: Ni FF12 ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

-Contiene spoilers sobre el final así que quedan advertidos-

¡Hola a todos! Aquí está la versión completa de mi primera historia dedicada a los fans de Larsa y Penelo, la parejita más tierna de FF12. Espero que lo disfruten y de antemano les agradezco por leerlo. Por favor, les pido humildemente que dejen reviews con sus comentarios, críticas o incluso, amenazas de muerte si así lo desean, para así saber en que debo mejorar.

* * *

Cada vez que Larsa masticaba chicle, se acordaba de Penelo. Era algo instantáneo e inconsciente como si su cerebro hubiera enlazado ambas ideas con cadenas de acero inquebrantables. Chicle, Penelo. Penelo, chicle y viceversa mil veces hasta que el muchacho optó por dejar de luchar contra sus extrañas conexiones mentales y permitió que los recuerdos fluyeran libremente mientras masticaba con discreción muy propia de su elevada educación, aquella dulce masa elástica importada "clandestinamente" desde Dalmasca para el deleite exclusivo de su noble paladar. 

---

Era la primera vez que Larsa acampaba a la intemperie y para el joven príncipe aquello fue toda una experiencia. Balthier había decidido establecer el campamento en el claro de un bosquecito que localizaron con ayuda de los agudos sentidos de la viera Fran. Les tomó menos de 15 minutos desalojar el área de los molestos monstruos que se escondían entre las sombras y otros 5 en montar una fogata alrededor de la cual no tardaron en sentarse Vaan y Penelo seguidos por Balthier y Ashe. Basch se tumbó junto a un árbol alejado del fuego y sus párpados pronto empezaron a cerrarse en contra de su férrea voluntad mientras Fran se afanaba en buscar provisiones para cenar dentro del equipaje. Solo Larsa quedaba aún de pie observando con admiración a sus compañeros de viaje y sintiéndose ligeramente angustiado por las precarias condiciones en las que tendrían que dormir esa noche.

"¡Larsa!" exclamó Penelo dirigiéndole una mirada curiosa. "¿Qué haces? Ven y siéntate con nosotros. Vaan, muévete ¿quieres?"

La muchacha le dio un ligero empujón a su amigo dejando libre un espacio entre ellos para que el pequeño príncipe se acomodase. Consciente de la mirada de Penelo fija sobre el, Larsa removió primero los guantes que cubrían sus manos para que estos no se ensuciasen con las cenizas de la fogata, ajustó su atuendo para que este no se arrugara demasiado y se sentó con las piernas dobladas bajo su cuerpo. Estaba rígido como una pared, los hombros tensos, la mirada perdida en algún lugar entre las llamas. Vaan, indiscreto como siempre, lo observó como si se tratase de un bicho raro, pero Penelo era mucho más perceptiva y sabía que Larsa estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por adaptarse a la idea sentarse sobre la tierra, comer mal y dormir al aire libre.

"Larsa, no te preocupes…mientras estés con nosotros, estarás bien protegido", dijo en un tono maternal, posando una mano sobre el hombro del chico para tranquilizarlo.

Larsa respiró profundamente y esbozó una sincera sonrisa a la vez que relajaba sus hombros. "Penelo, he puesto mi plena confianza en ustedes y en su causa. Jamás me atrevería a poner en duda sus habilidades para cumplir la meta que se han propuesto. No es necesario que te--quiero decir, que se preocupen por mi. Solo deseo ayudarlos."

"Ahh…no era exactamente a eso a lo que me refería…" Penelo dejó escapar un suspiro y le devolvió la sonrisa. "Muchas gracias, Larsa" El joven abrió la boca de inmediato para contestarle con una cortesía propia de su finos modales, pero en lugar de ello, emitió un pequeño grito y se llevó la mano al cuello. ¡Algo le había golpeado! Larsa giró la cabeza para observar a Vaan con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente por la confusión.

"Había un mosquito posado sobre tu cuello, pero logré matarlo, mira" y le enseñó la palma de su mano en donde estaba el mosquito desmembrado con sangre alrededor. Luego se inclinó hacia adelante para observar a Penelo con una expresión triunfal en el rostro. "Penelo, es el número 27 que fulmino con mi súper velocidad. ¡Ahora no podrás superar mi record!"

"Bueno, ya…admito que eres efectivo para matar mosquitos, pero no golpees a Larsa tan fuerte la próxima vez o me tocará vengar al mosquito, si entiendes lo que quiero decir…", respondió la muchacha, lanzándole una mirada amenazante a su compañero.

"Pero si no le di tan duro cierto, Larsa? Vamos, si puedes manejar la espada tan bien como lo haces, de seguro no te va a doler un manotazo…."

"Vaan!"

Larsa, quien había estado sumido momentáneamente en un estado de shock, recuperó la palabra y le sonrió a Vaan mientras meneaba la cabeza. "No, no me ha dolido. Tan solo me tomaste por sorpresa."

"Solo nos queda comida enlatada y algunas especias", dijo Fran de repente, en una voz casi imperceptible. Todos se voltearon para mirarla, menos Basch quien definitivamente ya se encontraba en el penúltimo sueño. La Viera permaneció en silencio, sus ojos fijos en Balthier de tal forma que parecía deseosa de atravesarlo con la mirada.

"No me digas que…." dijo Balthier en un tono igualmente misterioso. Fran asintió solemnemente. "Olvidaste el abrelatas en el Strahl, de nuevo" replicó ella.

"Mi queridísima Fran, por todos los Dioses, tu sabes cuantas cosas tengo en la cabeza. Aceptó que lo olvidé si…" Balthier se llevó una mano al pecho y simuló una expresión de arrepentimiento. "Frente a todos hago un acto de contrición y propongo que haré la cena para enmendar mi descuido¿Qué dices?".

La viera no parecía estar convencida de su "remordimiento". Por su parte, Vaan no creía que Balthier fuese capaz de preparar algo comestible así que cuestionó sus habilidades más rápido que un rayo.

"¿En serio sabes cocinar? Pensé que Fran era la que cocinaba a bordo del Strahl…"dijo el muchacho en un tono inocente. La reacción fue casi instantánea. Las orejas de Fran se crisparon, Penelo se tapó la boca, Ashe dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación y Larsa se mordió el labio inferior para no sonreír. En cuanto a Basch, bueno, el seguía durmiendo.

"¡Por supuesto que se cocinar!" exclamó Balthier sonando ligeramente ofendido, "¿Crees que tendría a Fran como cocinera en el Strahl? Pero qué tonterías dices, Vaan…todo pirata del aire, y todo hombre con madera de líder como yo debe tener conocimientos culinarios. Es parte intrínseca de la supervivencia, de hecho…", en este punto, el apuesto pirata bajó la voz considerablemente, "Yo le enseñé a Fran a cocinar"

"Ohhhh!!" exclamó Vaan fascinado ante lo que acababa de oír. Penelo ya no pudo contenerse más y chilló "Vaaan!" tras lo cual prosiguió a propinarle un golpe en la cabeza. Larsa comenzó a reír y, por unos instantes, el fantasma de una sonrisa asomó a los labios de Ashe.

"Haré como si no escuché lo que acabaste de decir" dijo Fran llevándose las manos a la cintura y frunciendo el entrecejo. Por su tono era evidente que no estaba enojada, pero eso no le restaba hilaridad a la situación. "Y de paso, me parece bien que cocines hoy. La falta de práctica hará que te olvides de tus supuestas habilidades"

"¡Sabias palabras, Fran! Permíteme…" Balthier se levantó de su cómoda posición, tomó las latas de las manos de la viera y procedió a abrirlas utilizando un cuchillo que generalmente llevaba al costado del cinturón para las emergencias. Una vez abiertas vertió los contenidos en dos ollas y, tras añadir algunas especias al azar llevó los cacharros al fuego para cocer el alimento.

"Me temo que la sopa demorará un poco en estar lista" murmuró el pirata mientras intentaba leer las instrucciones en la etiqueta de la lata.

Larsa sintió que su estómago gruñía en protesta pues no había comido nada en las últimas 6 horas. El cansancio comenzaba también a apoderarse de él, así que cerró brevemente sus párpados para imaginar que se hallaba tumbado sobre su lujosa cama con dosel. Sin darse cuenta, se inclinó hacia el objeto más cercano y su cabeza acabó por reposar sobre el hombro de Penelo.

¡Qué incomodidad estar en el suelo y sin embargo, cuan cálido y feliz se sentía en aquellos momentos! Con las orejas ya bastante coloradas, miró a Penelo, quien parecía estar distraída con sus pensamientos y no dejaba de mover la boca, como si estuviese masticando algo. Estuvo observándola largo rato, admirando su perfil aristocrático, la suavidad de su hombro y la forma rítmica en la que se movían sus labios hasta que el muchacho ya no pudo soportarlo más. En verdad estaba muerto de hambre.

"Penelo…disculpa, pero ¿podrías decirme qué estas comiendo?"

"Eh?" La chica se volteó para observarle, sus trenzas balanceándose a ambos lados de su cabeza. "¡Oh! Es goma de mascar. Me ayuda a apaciguar el hambre en casos extremos como estos. ¿Quieres un pedacito? "

"¿Goma de mascar? He escuchado el nombre de esa golosina antes, pero ciertamente nunca la he probado. Se que es dulce y que fabrican de diferentes sabores, formas y texturas." Larsa sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían ligeramente al notar que su amiga lo miraba fijamente, mientras que al otro lado, Vaan comenzaba ha desternillarse de la risa.

"¿Nunca has comido chicle? Que cosa tan rara...!" exclamó el rubio.

"Vaan, ya contrólate" dijo Penelo en un tono muy serio. "¡Larsa! No puedo creer que nunca hayas comido chicle, eso es….es… ¿_Por qué_?" Siempre había pensado que los niños de la realeza eran las criaturas más engreídas sobre la faz de Ivalice y que por lo tanto tendrían a su disposición montañas de golosinas provenientes de cada esquina del mundo. Larsa otra vez parecía ser la excepción a la regla.

"La explicación es muy sencilla, Penelo" contestó el muchacho sin titubeos. "Las golosinas de ese tipo no poseen ningún tipo de valor nutritivo y por lo tanto no contribuirían a mi crecimiento. De igual forma, los dulces solo te vuelven más propenso a desarrollar "caries" y por lo que he escuchado, estas causan unos dolores terribles. Es perfectamente comprensible que jamás me hubieran permitido comer goma de mascar por miedo a que se deteriorara mi salud".

Larsa pudo haber agregado también que consumir goma de mascar se trataba de un acto que no estaba a la altura de un joven de la realeza por considerarse una golosina propia de la gente "vulgar y ordinaria", pero aquello habría ofendido profundamente a su interlocutora.

Vaan dejo de reír y permaneció pensativo durante unos instantes, sin duda tratando de procesar lo que Larsa había acabado de decir. Penelo, por su parte, prorrumpió en un vehemente discurso sobre la injusticia de privar a un niño del placer de comer dulces.

"Pero eso es una barbaridad..¿A quién se le ocurre prohibirle a un niño comer chicles? Ugh, por todos los dioses…solo se trata de saborizante y azúcar; no tiene absolutamente nada de malo. Y lo de las caries, bueno, todo se resuelve cepillándose los dientes, o ¿no?"

"Er…¿Penelo?", murmuró Vaan tentativamente al ver a Penelo tan alterada. Larsa se llevo una mano a la cara para ocultar una sonrisa. Definitivamente la apreciación que sentía hacia esta joven se incrementaba a pasos gigantescos.

"Es un abuso.. ¡un abuso completo! Se nota que esos cabezas de lata de Archadia, también tienen lata en el cerebro o mejor dicho, no tienen cerebro"

Pero entonces, la joven se dio cuenta que había ido demasiado lejos y de inmediato se retractó.

"Lo siento Larsa, no quise decir eso…o tal vez si quise decirlo, pero no deseaba ofenderte de ninguna manera…erm... es culpa de Vaan, se me ha pegado su indiscreción"

Larsa y el acusado estallaron en risas.

"¿MI culpa?"

"¡Penelo, debiste haber visto tu rostro¡No pensé que te enojarías de esa forma!"

"¡Ahora te cortarán la cabeza por indiscreta!"

"¡No, no no!", exclamó Larsa rápidamente, tratando de controlar su risa. "No considero que su comentario haya sido ofensivo…"

La expresión de Penelo se tornó maliciosa y sin previo aviso aprovechó la oportunidad para introducir un pedazo de chicle en la boca del príncipe. Tomado por sorpresa, este casi se atraganta, pero pronto recuperó la compostura y tomó unos minutos para degustar la golosina. Un agradable sabor a frutas invadió su boca y tuvo que admitir que no solo sabía bien sino que masticar aquella masa elástica resultaba extrañamente entretenido.

"Uhmm…me gusta, muchas gracias Penelo", murmuró Larsa sonrojándose un poco.

"¡Claro! Se trata de los famosos Katabooms de Dalmasca, los mejores que existen", replicó la joven con orgullo. "Ahora solo falta que te enseñe a hacer burbujas, pero para eso necesitaras un poco más". Y Penelo no tardó en atiborrarlo con todas las tabletas de chicle que le quedaban.

---

Así pues Larsa, comía chicle en secreto y a la vez pensaba en Penelo también en secreto pues le agradaba imaginar que su encantadora amiga aun se hallaba sentada junto a él, hablándole de temas variados y riendo de aquella forma graciosa que no dejaba de maravillarlo. Cabe recalcar que entablar amistad con la plebe (y en especial la plebe de Dalmasca) no era bien visto entre los nobles de Archadia y aunque Larsa estaba deseoso de cambiar tal barbaridad con su propio ejemplo aún no se había dado el momento propicio para hacer pública, su amistad con Vaan y Penelo. También suponía, y con mucha razón, que ambos piratas no desearían convertirse en el blanco de las nocivas especulaciones de la corte. Y así pasaba el joven emperador ensimismado en sus fantasías de lo que sería que no fue y lo que fue que no volvería hasta que sus ojos caían sobre la montaña de edictos por firmar y su corazón se oprimía por la nostalgia.

Pero hoy la monotonía del papeleo se había tornado menos desdeñosa con la llegada de un paquete proveniente de la joven pirata. Por orden de Larsa, cualquier paquete dirigido hacia él en el que constara el nombre de Penelo, debería ser entregado directamente a su persona sin previo chequeo. Aquello había causado gran revuelo pues la seguridad del Emperador era prioridad del Estado, pero el pequeño mandatario ignoró todo aquello y ahora, gracias a su buen juicio, tenía en sus manos un pequeño paquete cuyo contenido prohibido no había sido confiscado por sus múltiples pajes.

Al romper la primera capa de envoltura, apareció un papel doblado y Larsa no pudo contener una exclamación de súbita de alegría al reconocer la letra de Penelo. Olvidando completamente sus edictos y papeles, abandonó su asiento acolchado y caminó hacia el enorme ventanal que daba al lujosísimo jardín del palacio, sosteniendo delicadamente aquella carta como si se tratase de un pergamino antiguo evaluado en mil piezas de oro.

"_Querido Larsa…"_

Al leer el saludo, el joven emperador no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mecánicamente lanzó una mirada furtiva hacia las puertas de la habitación para asegurarse que Gabranth no se hallaba allí para observarle durante un instante tan vergonzoso.

"_Siento mucho no haber contestado tu última carta con la presteza del caso, pero el mismo día en que la recibí, nuestro "estimado" Vaan decidió que sería buena idea emprender el vuelo y no había siquiera tomado un bolígrafo cuando ya nos hallábamos atravesando los cielos de Ivalice. Créeme que no me faltaron ganas de molerlo a palos (disculpa mi vocabulario Larsa, pero es que no hay otra manera de decirlo) por no avisarme previamente sobre sus planes, pero bueno, sin piloto no hay nave y por mucho que quisiese darle su merecida lección no quería que nos estrellásemos contra una montaña."_

Larsa se detuvo momentáneamente para visualizar a Penelo golpeando a Vaan uno de sus báculos en venganza por no haberla dejado ir al correo. Así era Penelo, excesivamente energética en cuanto a torturar a Vaan se trataba. La imagen le hizo sonreír pues las peleas entre ambos adolescentes siempre habían sido motivo de gran diversión para el joven monarca.

"_En el momento en el que te escribo nos encontramos sobrevolando las planicies de Giza en dirección al continente de Ordalia pues desde el Clan Centurio nos han llegado rumores sobre una bestia que habita por esas regiones y por cuya cabeza están ofreciendo una cuantiosa suma de dinero, lo cual no nos vendría nada mal. Ya conoces que el mercado de los tesoros está un poco flojo desde que terminó la guerra, pero confió que dentro de unos meses estaremos asaltando alguna que otra fortaleza desierta en busca de fortuna. Recuerda que si llega a tus oídos la noticia de algún valioso artefacto escondido, por favor, no dudes en llamarnos que nosotros nos encargaremos de la búsqueda y el envió, todo al más bajo costo del mercado. Y como se trata de ti, aunque Vaan patalee, te daré un descuento especial. "_

Larsa dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de exasperación y meneó la cabeza. Jamás se aprovecharía de descuentos y mucho menos de descuentos provenientes de Vaan y Penelo quienes poseían muy pocos recursos a causa de la guerra y que recién comenzaban a fraguar su destino en el campo laboral como piratas del aire. En innumerables cartas, Larsa les había ofrecido financiamiento para futuras expediciones en pos de Archadia, pero los jóvenes se habían rehusado, ya fuese por orgullo patrio o propio, a aceptar su sincera contribución. De cualquier manera, el emperador estaba seguro que podía contar con ellos para lo que fuese y que de presentarse alguna eventualidad no dudaría en contactarles.

"_Cuéntame como están las cosas en Archadia y si te va bien con el Senado. No puedo imaginarme como funcionan esas estratagemas políticas que me has descrito en tus cartas, pero por lo que puedo deducir, esos señores pretenden controlarte a su antojo así que está demás advertirte que tengas cuidado y que te rodees de aquellas personas que verdaderamente te aprecian. No podemos dejar que una partida de viejos decrépitos (de nuevo disculpa mi lenguaje Larsa, te lo ruego) quebranten la paz por la cual tanto hemos luchado. Entiendo que ser emperador a tan corta edad supone una carga enorme sobre tus hombros, pero confió plenamente en tus habilidades y entereza de carácter. Como sé que harás tu mejor esfuerzo, en calidad de premio, te raptaremos uno de estos días para pasear juntos. Pero no te diré cuando¡será una sorpresa!"_

El emperador sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez, sus ojos azules se empañaron ligeramente por un súbito sentimiento de tristeza. Todas las cartas de Penelo, contenían mensajes similares, palabras de aliento y apoyo que no habría recibido de nadie más en todo el mundo, sin embargo, también le recordaban continuamente que el futuro de muchos dependía de sus decisiones y que no podía desfallecer. Solo él sabía lo duro pesaban dichas palabras sobre su mente y su corazón.

En ocasiones, todo era tan abrumante; las audiencias con los diferentes gremios del imperio, las reuniones con el Senado, las visitas diplomáticas a las colonias, los edictos… ¡cuanto no habría dado para que ese mismo instante, su amiga irrumpiera en la habitación para raptarle como prometía en su carta! Y cuanto no daría hoy y todos los días, para poder tenerla a su lado y pasear juntos por el jardín.

"_Larsa, en el paquete te envió lo-que-tu-ya-sabes. Se trata de una nueva marca que salió en Bhujerba y que ha tenido gran aceptación entre los niños del lugar por lo que estoy segura que te van a encantar. Yo misma probé uno y casi se me salen las lágrimas; Vaan por su parte ni siquiera pudo con el primer mordisco, es un cobarde. Solo te recomiendo que tengas un vaso de agua a la mano cuando te decidas a abrirlos._

_Ahora me despido, pues no deseo quitarte más tiempo. Cuídate mucho, duerme tus ocho horas diarias y no te olvides de cepillarte los dientes, pues jamás me perdonaría si pierdes una muela a causa de las golosinas que te mando._

_Besos y abrazos,_

_Penelo_

_(¿Cómo está el tío Basch? Por favor, dale un abrazo de mi parte. Vaan también le manda saludos, pero el muy vago ni siquiera se digna a escribirle una carta.")_

Larsa dobló la carta de Penelo con sumo cuidado, la apretó amorosamente contra su pecho durante unos instantes y luego retornó a su asiento acolchado sintiéndose aturdido por la amalgama de sentimientos que estaban haciendo palpitar a su corazón más rápido que de costumbre. Estaba dichoso, triste, conmocionado y rojo como un tomate aunque no entendía claramente porque. ¡Si Gabranth entraba al cuarto, ay…si Gabranth le veía en ese estado de seguro se burlaría de él!

Tratando de recobrar la compostura, el pequeño emperador colocó la carta junto a las demás que había recibido durante el transcurso del pasado año, en un cajón de su escritorio. Luego procedió a desbaratar el resto del paquete de Penelo revelando que en su interior había tres cajas de chicles etiquetados como "increíblemente ácidos". Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en los labios de Larsa. Su amiga tenía muy buen gusto en cuanto a golosinas se trataba.

Y mientras su rostro se torcía en una mueca comparable a la que haría cualquier cristiano si se comiese un limón entero de un golpe, Larsa no podía dejar de pensar que amaba los chicles de la misma manera en la que amaba a Penelo aunque ambas cosas, por suerte o por desgracia, fuesen estrictamente prohibidas para un chico de la realeza como él.

FIN


End file.
